Beth Wilson
Category:HomeWard Protagonists/Allies - Normal ▾= - Normal= - Undershirt= - Shaded= }} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier ▾= - Mask Down= - Mask Up= }}}} - Outfits ▾= - Hitman= - Tuxedo= - Trickster ▾= - Candy= - New Zealand= - Troll= }}}} - Baby= }} |caption = |aka = Elizabeth Marie Wilson |title = Thief of Breath |age = born: November 2 Introduction: 18 earth years |screenname = huntersDream |style = Regular syntax and proper grammar, except for names, which she rarely capitalizes. |specibus = whipkind, riflekind |modus = Anagram |relations = Olli Wilson - Paradox son/brother Sis - Pre-scratch self Bruv - Adoptive older brother, genetic son Rana Sampson - Girlfriend |home = A small town in Western Australia |planet = Land of Temples and Typhoons |like = Hunting and capturing animals |music = Iron Sights Shootout! Thunderstuck Gone with the Wind }} Beth Wilson is the post-scratch incarnation of Olli's sister. Beth's chumhandle is ( ), which relates to both her hobby as a hunter as well as her detached and aloof nature. This is a clear reference to Bloodborne, from the Dark Souls series of video games. In Bloodborne, the safe haven for Hunters is referred to as the "Hunter's Dream." This actually serves as a DOUBLE REFRANCE COMBOB, since Roe's land is also a reference to Dark Souls, meaning Beth's chumhandle also references the fact that Beth will eventually come to assist Roe fulfill his destiny. Beth is shown to have dark blue eyes, matching her text color, which falls in line with all the other kids. Beth's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a blue koala, which is reminiscent of Olli's symbol in shape and size. It could also be of note that Beth's chumhandle abbreviation is HD, which also means "high definition." Beth's denizen is Zeus, the same as her web browser. Biography Beth grew up with her brother in an isolated part of Australia. Her brother stationed himself there because it apparently gives him a unique perspective at the stars and the planets, and also because he would not be bothered and his work would not be copied. He was aware that Beth's meteor would arrive at his location far before it landed, but did not move because he wanted to study the space rock up close when it crashed. Realizing that baby Beth would have no one else to take care of her this far out in the wild, he took it upon himself to raise her, albeit begrudgingly, and he makes this quite apparent. For much of her life, Beth has been left to her own devices. Her brother is almost always in his observatory, and when he's not, he generally gets irritated that she's bothering him. Beth learned from an early age that her brother had an affinity for animals, so to spite him, she took up shooting and often hunted wildlife for sport. Over the years, she became exceptionally good at this, making her an incredibly effective sharpshooter and rifle expert. Her brother obviously heavily disproves of this, as shown when he explodes at her for aiming at a passing kangaroo. Personality and Traits Beth is much more distant and irritable than Olli. While Olli often means his taunts and complaints in good humor, Beth appears to be much more serious and mean-spirited when it comes to her attitude towards others. She is much less friendly and usually only engages in conversation if she's the one who initiates it. They do seem to share an interest in wildlife and crafting, although the things that Beth likes are . This interest reflects her pre-scratch self's hobby of tracking and hunting rare animals, though she says that one of the main reasons she took up hunting was to spite her brother, suggesting that the interest may not be genuine. Relationships Beth's Brother Beth and her older "brother" do not get along. Beth's tendencies to spite as well as her desire to be better than others and to assert control clashes with her brother's negligence as well as his perceived "better-than-you" attitude and his authority over her. Beth believes her brother is completely self-absorbed to the point where she Even when he is paying attention to her, she heavily dislikes how he treats her, and it annoys her that no matter what she does he always makes her feel like she's a lesser person. Despite everything, she refuses to run away or disobey him because she is ultimately afraid of what he would do if she did, as she tells Olli that he had gotten violent with her once. Though it was only a single punch, it made her forever scared that he could do more to her if he wanted to. Olli was absolutely mortified at this, but later admitted to Beth that he could shamefully see himself becoming a spiteful recluse like her brother. Gallery Trivia Category:Humans